


Fukushu no nigami

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Maou (TV 2008)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Introspection, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cinco vidas, todas tocadas por el mismo deseo de venganza.





	Fukushu no nigami

**Fukushu no nigami**

**(El sabor amargo de la venganza)**

  1. _Arigatou_



_(Gracias – Naruse Makiko)_

Quería decírselo.

Quizás, tendría que hacerlo.

Decirle gracias por todas las veces en que había ido a visitarla. Decirle gracias para las flores que le llevaba, para su olor que le dejaba imaginar que rasgos tuvieran. Decirle gracias para sus palabras, para todas esas conversaciones privas de sentido, donde pero ambos participaban tanto da hacerlas parecer sinceras.

A Naruse Makiko le sería gustado agradecer ese hombre, que no tenía una gota de su misma sangre en las venas, que pero se había comportado con ella como el mejor de los hermanos.

Y no teniendo éxito de encontrar palabras mejores para expresar su gratitud, solo le dijo adiós.

La oscuridad que por años había acompañado sus pasos, nunca le había parecido tan negra.

  1. _Gomen ne_



_(Perdone – Serizawa Noriyoshi)_

Lo pensó solo por un momento.

La vida humana nunca había tenido tan poco valor como en ese instante.

Y aún menos la siya.

 _Mira los errores de los otros, corrige los tuyos_ , eso se decía.

Había mirado todos esos errores y los había punidos por esos. Y ahora todo en que podía pensar era que él no podía definirse alguien mejor.

Encendió el último cigarrillo, con la mano que le temblaba, consciente de estar a punto de expiar cada pecado cometido, dejando otros a llorar por él, podía ser a hacer preguntas sobre su gesto, pero seguramente no a culparlo por eso.

Pensó en su hermano, a la carga de muerte que ya tenía que sufrir, y suspiró.

_Perdone, Naoto._

Después dio una calada al cigarrillo y se perdió en el olvido.

  1. _Benkai_



_(Justificación – Serizawa Eisaku)_

Había mentido por demasiado tiempo.

Había mentido al mundo, a sus hijos. Había mentido a sí mismo.

_Solo era su culpa._

Había sido malditamente egoísta y, aunque nunca lo hubiera confesado, nunca habría renunciado a la existencia de Naoto, no por un simple error.

Había encontrado miles justificaciones para él y para sí mismo, nunca pensando en las consecuencias, y ahora estaba en un aprieto.

¿Qué había hecho?

Había obligado su hijo a mentir, solo para hacerlo vivir con ese tormento, como un fantasma que seguía obsesionándolo, un fantasma ahora demasiado real para ser ignorado.

Demasiadas vidas habían sido sacrificadas por su incapacidad de aceptar la realidad como estaba. Demasiadas, por un error que de aquella casi había parecido _insignificante_.

Pero ya no había justificaciones que aguantaran. Y él iba a pagar el precio de sus culpas. Aún demasiado tarde.

  1. _Yurushi_



_(Perdón – Serizawa Naoto)_

No lo había considerado.

Había pasado los últimos días esperando de descubrir quien fuera detrás esa aberración, deseando casi de herirlo como él lo había herido.

Nunca habría pensado que habría llegado a punto de querer que disculparse con su verdugo.

Había sido tan _malditamente_ simple odiarlo que esta nueva sensación lo destruía.

En su mente las imágenes seguían sobreponiéndose.

El cadáver de Kumada. Lo de Yosuke y de Soda. Lo de su hermano y de su padre.

Lo de Hideo.

Quería disculparse; pero estaba allí, con una pistola en mano, deseando solo que llegara el final.

Por uno de los dos, por ambos, lo importante era que ese juego infernal acabara.

Demasiada sangre había ya sido derramada por ambos.

 _Lo siento_ pensó cuando lo vio llegar. Antes que la rabia y la desesperación tomaran el control.

  1. _Sentakushi_



_(Elecciones – Naruse Ryo/Manaka Tomoo)_

Estaban donde quería que fueran.

Desde el principio, nunca fallando un cálculo.

Porque las personas son malditamente fáciles de leer.

Solo, en su plan sin faltas, había olvidado de lidiar con sí mismo.

Con un sentido de perdición, de desesperación, de vacío.

Se había esperado de morir, al final de todo, pero no se había esperado de quererlo tanto.

Estaba enfrente a Naoto, el hombro que había iniciado todo, casi rogándolo con los ojos de ser matado.

En la vida, se necesita que hacer elecciones.

Él había elegido de seguir por el camino de la venganza. De la mentira. De la muerte.

Porque le habían quitado todo, y él solo había tenido éxito que seguir en adelante, solo mirando a su objetivo final.

Y ahora que había llegado, a separarlo de su tan deseada muerte había solo la mirada ansiada de un hombre que tenía que tomar una decisión.

Porque, en vida, se necesita que hacer elecciones.

Y por la incapacidad de hacer una elección, esa noche el plan de Manaka falló miserablemente.

Una muerte de más. 


End file.
